A Midsummer Night's Flyna
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: "'I'm Lysander's UNDERSTUDY?" I cried, "NOOOO!"/"You can try out for Puck, no one auditioned for him," Olive suggested. I glared at her, "I'm NOT wearing super-tight yellow tights'" Based on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, the school's putting on a play. Fletcher takes this as his chance to woo Chyna with his AMAZING acting skills. Too bad he doesn't have any. Flyna!


**Okay guys, I am like sooo sorry about what happened. I think I chose the wrong document when uploading. It's been a while, I know, since I've written anything for ANT Farm but I have an idea now, no worries!**

**I Own Nothing...**

* * *

"Okay class, before we begin, I have exciting news!" Mr. Baldwin **(A/N: That is his name, right?)**

"Chyna got kicked out of school?" Lexi guessed.

"We're getting a new drama teacher?"

"Oh I know, Wacky Wolf complained about the lack of steak in the cafeteria."

"Uh, no," he answerd, "We're putting on another school play! It's based on Shakespeare's classic _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

Fletcher raised his hand, "Um, who's Shakespeare?"

"William Shakespeare was baptized on the 26th of April 1564 and died on the 23rd of April in 1616," Olive started, staring into space as she said this, "He wrote such classics like _Romeo and _Juliet, _As You Like _It, _Richard III_, _Antony_ _and Cleopatra_. Shakespeare wrote comedies, tragdies, histories, sonnets..."

"Okay we get it," Mr. Baldwin interrupted, "Anyway, auditions will start on Monday, so you will have the weekend to sort yourselves out, please grab a script on your way out of the lesson today and I will see you all on Monday!" As soon as he said that, the bell rang, ending class.

The students rushed out of the class room, eager to start their weekend.

Chyna shot her friends a wide grin, "I can't wait for the play, I want to play Hermia!"

"Who's she?" Fletcher asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"She's one of the main characters, seriously, don't you pay attention in English?" Chyna asked him. He shrugged, "Nope, I don't do books."

Olive snorted, "Obviously. I think I'll play Helena, she seems cool."

"Who do you think is good for me?" Fletcher asked. "Maybe Bottom," Olive said with a snort, "The one with a donkey's head." Fletcher glared at her and looked at his script, "Nope, you would be perfect for that part, you won't even need a donkey's head, since you look like one and all."

Olive frowned at him, "I know where you live."

Chyna rolled her eyes as the two began to bicker. They kind of reminded her of two siblings, so close yet they are forever fighting even if they don't mean what they say. Speaking of siblings, here comes Cameron, Chyna thought.

"Hey little sister!" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "You know, I think you'd be a great Hermia, because you're so talented! By the way, I love what you've done with your hair, it's so sleek, so shiny, so..."

"What do you want?"

"You're in dad's good books right now so can you convince him to let me throw a party at the house? Please?" he begged. Chyna smiled, "Sure but only if you drive me wherever I want when you get your car for a whole month."

"A month? No way, two weeks!"

"Two months!"

"Three months!" Cameron exclaimed. Chyna smiled, "Three months it is, nice doing business with ya!"

* * *

Later that day, Fletcher sat on his bed in his room, reading his script. He already knew who he was trying out for.

Lysander, Hermia's love interest.

The whole reason why he was doing this was because, hello, if he got that part and Chyna got her part he would get to marry her!

Well, in the play he would but you know, it might give him a chance to win over Chyna with his amazing acting skills.

Too bad he dosen't have any.

Just then, Lillian, Fletcher's seven - year – old sister barged in, "Fletcher, mom's gone so Brad is in charge!" Fletcher sighed in annoyance.

Meet Lillian, Fletcher thought, my oh – so – irritating sister. Brad was Fletcher's sixteen year old brother. He also went to school at Webster High, whilst Lillian was in elementary.

Whenever their mom was out for work or on a business trip, Brad looked after them. He wasn't that bad, actually but he could be so annoying sometimes.

"Okay," Fletcher said, "Good bye!"

Lillian pouted, "Why big bro?"

"Because you're annoying me and I'm learning my lines for the audition on Monday."

"Yeah right," Lillian scoffed, blowing her straight brown hair out of her face, "I bet you're going to talk about girls!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes, "To who?"

"You own a cell phone, don't you?" Fletcher huffed, standing up and pointing to the door, "Out."

Lillian stared up at him with her intense blue eyes. That was one thing she and Fletcher had in common. The hair and the eyes. He was the one who had the artistic talent, while Lillian was the greatest actress of her generation.

Or at least she thought she was.

Fletcher folded his arms and returned the stare. Lillian had her lips in a straight line, her eyes steely. Lillian had always been the most stubborn kid out of all three. Brad had a 'don't care' attitude.

At last, Lillian blinked and Fletcher shot her a triumphant, "Ha!" as he shoved her out of his room. Just as he slammed the door shut, his phone rang.

"Hello," Fletcher said as soon as he picked up.

"_Hey Fletch,"_ Chyna's voice responded. Fletcher couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you'd like to get started on your tutoring, if you're free." _Fletcher almost groaned. He forgot he was failing History and Chyna had offered to tutor him. "Yeah, sure."

"_Cool, should I come over?"_

Fletcher wanted to say yes but then thought of Brad teasing them and telling Chyna about the shrine he had built for her in his wardrobe. Yes, Fletcher had a shrine, but he kept it hidden. He then thought of his little sister wanting to play princesses and then start telling Chyna about how Fletcher still slept with the blanket he handed over to her when she was a baby. It was once his and he still slept with it... just for comfort.

That was the last thing he needed right now. So having thout of his answer, he responded to Chyna.

"Uh, maybe it would be better if I came over to your house," he said quickly.

"_Okay see you in a bit," _She said before hanging up. Fletcher jumped into the air, "YES! I got a date with Chynaaaaa! Whoo hoo!"

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short but I'm not going to make this super long because you guys might not like it, so it's short. =P**

**Sammie**


End file.
